For Better or For Worse
by canadian-lover
Summary: Trish and Chris were high school sweethearts, until he broke her heart. Chris falls for her again, the only problem is, she's getting married soon. Can Chris change her mind in time? Trish/Chris Jericho. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I am starting, which I am totally excited for! I've always loved Trish and Chris Jericho together. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review.

* * *

**

The twenty five year old blonde was driving to the wedding dress store with her red headed best friend. Trish and Lita have been best friends ever since they met in seventh grade. Trish was about to marry her boyfriend of two years, Jeff Hardy. He was always twenty five and proposed to her right in her hometown in Canada.

Lita dated Jeff's brother, Matt, but that ended when she cheated on him. It was a topic she didn't enjoy talking about. She never really liked Jeff, even back then. She knew he had a problem with drugs. Even if he said he was "clean", it would only last a few weeks before he got hooked again.

"Trish, are you sure this is what you want?" Lita asked, getting out of her friend's red car, walking into the store.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lita! For the hundredth time, I am happy with Jeff!" She locked her car and walked into the small store.

They looked around the store for a bit, finding tons of lovely dresses. Trish picked up three to try on. Lita sat in the chair, waiting for Trish to come out in dress number one.

Trish opened the dressing room door in an adorable, lace dress. She starred at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" Lita said. "You look great!"

Trish smiled at herself in the mirror. "Let me try on the second one." She dragged herself and the huge dress to the dressing room changing into the second wedding dress.

She came out wearing the fluffy thing called a wedding dress and stook her tongue out at Lita.

"Change, now!" Lita demanded, causing Trish to run back to change. This was the last dress she picked out. It had to be perfect.

She came out in the final dress. It was stunning. Trish smiled at herself in the mirror and turned around to see Lita's reaction.

"Wow, Trish. You look beautiful." Lita's jaw dropped. All of a sudden, Lita's phone began to ring. She looked down at her Blackberry to see her boyfriend, Adam was calling. "I'll be right back!" She grabbed her purse and walked out the store.

Trish went back to starring at herself in the mirror. She smiled. She was about to have the wedding of her dreams. She heard a thump and turned to her right to see a blonde haired man picking up a vase he dropped. He looked familiar, but Trish couldn't tell who it was.

The man placed the vase back on the table and turned to see the stunning Trish Stratus. "Trish?" He asked.

Trish gave him a confused look. "Yes? Do I know you?" She asked.

"Trish! It's me! Chris Jericho, from high school!"

All of a sudden all these old emotions of Chris came running back to Trish. Chris and Trish dated a year and four months before breaking up. They broke up because they were going to different colleges and didn't want to have a long distance relationship. She loved Chris and was truly heartbroken when Chris decided to breakup with her.

"Chris!" She ran in for a hug from her Canadian ex. "I've missed you! How have you been and what are you doing here?"

Chris hugged her back. He forgot how soft he skin was. "I've been good! I'm actually here helping my sister pick her wedding dress out."

"Wow, little Daisy is getting married?" She smiled. She grew really close with Trish's sister, as well as his whole family, while they dated.

"Yeah." Chris showed his smile that Trish always loved. "The wedding is in two weeks, you should come!"

"Chris!" Daisy screamed from the opposite end of the store. "Let's go! I'm in a rush!" She walked out the store with her wedding dress in hand.

"Well, I've got to go, but call me!" Chris said, pulling out his phone. "Put your number in my phone."

Trish nodded and grabbed her phone, handing it to Chris. They exchanged phones back and Chris slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Talk to you later." He smiled and walked away.

Trish stood there in her wedding dress, smiling about her ex.

* * *

**This is short! I know, I'm sorry. I just want to end it here. It's all cute and such. :D I really hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be the usual length of most of my chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! I am really excited about this story.

* * *

**

Trish arrived back to her apartment that she shared with Jeff around four in the afternoon. She placed dress number three on hold, just in case. She then went out to lunch, where she blushed the whole time telling Lita about her run in with Chris. She was still smiling about it. Chris looked good! She placed her purse down on the couch, before grabbing her cell phone. She dialed up Jeff to see what he was up to.

It went straight to voicemail. _Hm, weird. _She decided to leave a quick voicemail. "Hey, Jeff! It's me, Trish. I was just wondering where you were. I'm going to make dinner, so hope to see you soon! Love ya." She hung up and placed the phone on the table. She walked over to the kitchen and decided to make pasta. Jeff loved pasta!

Trish set up the dinner table, with pasta, salad, and wine. She glanced over at the clock. It read six. She sighed, wondering where Jeff was. He didn't call her back either. She decided to call him; maybe he didn't get her voicemail. She called him and again it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Jeff…Trish here. Just wondering where you are, call me back? I love you."

At six thirty Trish decided to eat the lovely dinner she made. She was a good cook! Too bad Jeff never complimented her cooking. She sighed as she ate her pasta. Where the hell was Jeff? The clock soon read nine and Trish was halfway done the bottle of wine. She looked through her phone and saw Chris's number added in her cell. She smiled at it.

At three A.M. Trish heard the door knob shaking. It was Jeff. He stumbled into the apartment before noticing Trish waiting for him on the couch. "Trish!" He was startled by her presence. He thought she would be asleep.

"Jeff, where the hell were you? You couldn't call me?" She was furious.

"Sorry, babe. The phone died. I was out with the guys."

"Jeff.." She was already annoyed. "I waited for you. I made your favorite! You couldn't use another phone?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't always enough, Jeff! If we are getting married we need to tell each other these simple things."

"Trish, what do you want me to say?"

She stared at her drunken fiancée for a minute, not sure what she wanted him to say or do. She rolled her eyes and ran to her room. "You tell me!" She slammed the door behind her.

Jeff sighed and ran up after her. He knocked lightly on the door. "Trish, babe. I love you. Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence and Trish opened the door. To Jeff's surprise, she threw a pillow at him. "You'll need this!" She slammed the door in his face and locked it. He stood there for a moment and heard her sob.

"Trish…"

"Just leave me alone." She said in between her cries.

Jeff sighed and walked down to the couch, his bed for the night.

* * *

The next morning Chris and Adam, his best friend, were going out to eat breakfast. Chris just told him all about bumping into Trish.

"I'm going to ask her to come to the wedding with me." Chris admitted.

"Your sister's? Like a date?" Adam winked.

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled. "A date with an engaged woman?"

"Hey," Adam said, "Engaged doesn't mean married!"

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. I'll call her tonight."

"Lita texted me about it. She said Trish couldn't help smiling."

Chris now had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't stop smiling about it either! "Awesome." He grinned.

Adam shook his head and laughed. He knew Chris was going to try and get her back.

* * *

Trish woke up the next day and went to down to the kitchen. She glanced over to the living room to see Jeff wrapped around the blanket. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She set a pot of coffee and went over to wake Jeff.

She sat on the edge of the couch and patted his shoulder. "Jeff?" Jeff mumbled something back. "Jeff, we should go over our wedding plans today. To make sure everything is perfect!"

Jeff rolled over to face Trish. He smiled at how gorgeous she looked, even in the morning. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you. Anything you want is fine with me."

She smiled back. "Well, get up and get ready. I want to make sure you like it!"

Jeff rubbed his eyes and got off the couch. He dragged himself to the shower as Trish made breakfast for them.

* * *

It was around seven at night now and Chris decided to call Trish. He took a deep breath before dialing his number. Why was her so nervous? He's done it before, he can do it again! Right? The phone rang a few times before Trish answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

She sounded busy, wherever she was, it was loud there. "Hey, Trish? It's Chris." His hands were sweating. _Calm down!_

"Oh hey, Chris! How are you?"

"I'm good." He paused for a second. "Is now a good time?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. I'm just at the grocery store!"

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering, if um." _You can do it, Chris!_

"If?" Trish asked. She was curious.

"If you would accompany me to my sister's wedding. I mean, I don't have a date or anyone to go with, but uh, if you can't go then…" He was rambling and Trish cut him off.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to! It'll be so much fun! I'll be able to see your family again. I've missed them!" She smiled as she emptied her groceries into her car.

"Great! That's great." He was ecstatic.

"Well, listen, I'm about to get in the car, but I'll call you later for all the details. Okay?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"Bye!" Trish said cheerfully before hanging up.

"Bye." Chris softly said. He hung up the phone and whispered, "I love you, Trish."

* * *

**So, how is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam, I did it. I did it!" Chris cheered into his cell phone from his living room. He was ecstatic.

"What?" Adam asked, confused. He had no idea what Chris did that was so amazing.

"I asked Trish out to Daisy's wedding and she said yes!"

"You know, Trish probably only thinks you guys are going as, you know, friends." Adam hated to break the bad news, but Chris needed to know.

"I know…" His cheerful tone died down a little. "But, we'll be able to spend more time together before her wedding."

"Which is in two months." Adam reminded him.

"Adam, I know that. I'm just trying to make her reconsider it. I mean, c'mon! Jeff? Jeff the guy who started drugs when he was 15 and is still doing them?"

Adam agreed with him. "Yeah, but Chris, you're the one who broke up with her."

Chris sighed. "Worst mistake ever." He paused. Adam didn't know what to say. "Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Adam said, hanging up his phone.

Adam walked to the living room to find his girlfriend, Lita, on the phone. _Probably with Trish._ He walked into the living room giving Lita a kiss on the cheek, not trying to interrupt her phone call. Who knows, it could be Trish talking about Chris.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Lita hung her phone up and placed it on the table by the couch. "Hello, baby." She kissed Adam on the lips.

"Hey. Who was that?" He asked, flipping through the channels.

"Trish. She finished all her wedding plans and wants me to look over them one more time."

Adam laughed a little to himself. If Chris wanted to get Trish back, he was going to have to work fast. "So she's really going through with it?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders. She knew Adam wasn't a fan of Jeff either. She could always come to him to rant about Jeff, because she knew Trish would not be able to handle her best friend talking about her soon-to-be-husband. "I don't know. She was telling me how she got in another fight with Jeff."

"Yikes." Adam got up to grab two beers from the kitchen. He handed Lita one and sat back down, placing his arm around her neck. "Chris is head over heels for her….again."

Lita took a gulp of her beer. "Hope he shows her the light."

* * *

"Hey Jeff." Trish threw her purse on the table, shutting the door after herself. She just had a long day at work. She walked over to him, who was watching a movie, and kissed his forehead. "How was your day?" She took off her jacket and hung it in the closet.

"Fine." Jeff mumbled, shoving chips in his mouth.

Trish look a bit upset, that Jeff wasn't the talkative one. "That's good." She said, walking into the kitchen. "So how about roast beef for dinner?"

"Sounds fine."

Trish sighed as she began making their dinner. "So next Saturday I'm going to Daisy's wedding. I'll probably be gone all day."

Jeff paused the moving, hearing what Trish was saying. "Who's Daisy?" He got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Daisy is my friend." She paused. "Who is also Chris's little sister."

"Chris?" Jeff was getting protective. "Chris who?"

"Jericho." She said, turning her back on Jeff, placing the roast beef in the oven. She set it to 450 degrees and turned back around to see a shocked and confused Jeff.

"Your ex, Jericho?" He walked closer to Trish. "No."

"No?"

"I don't want you to go." He was getting angry.

"Jeff, I'm going! Daisy is one of my friends!"

"You hardly talked to her. How did you even know she was getting married?"

"I bumped into her at the dress store. Her and Chris." Trish walked over and sat on the couch. She was tired and not in the mood to argue with Jeff.

"So, you talked to Chris?"

"Yeah, Jeff. Is it so horrible to talk to an old friend?"

"Well when he's someone you were madly in love with, then yes!" Jeff was now yelling at Trish.

She got up from the couch and began to yell back. "Jeff, I'm going! Not for Chris, for Daisy!"

"Trish, you're not going!"

Trish began to walk away from Jeff, up to her room, but he grabbed onto her wrist. "Jeff, let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me you're not going to this wedding!"

Trish struggled to free herself, but once she did she grabbed her jacket and purse. "I'm going over to Lita's for the night." She stormed out of their place, ready to cry. How could Jeff be so rude?

* * *

Adam heard the door bell ring and got up from his comfy position on the couch, next to Lita. He saw a crying Trish standing at the door; he was shocked. He wrapped his arms around her, for a hug. She cried into him. Lita got up and walked over, hugging Trish as well.

"Trish, hun, what happened?" Lita asked.

Trish let go of them and walked into their apartment. "Jeff and I had another big fight. I just couldn't deal with him right now." She wiped her eyes dry. "Is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Of course!" Adam said. "Our home is your home."

Trish smiled. "Thanks." Lita took Trish up to her room, so they could talk.

Adam went back to the couch and grabbed for his cell. "Chris?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"Trish is sleeping over here."

"Wh..what?" Chris was shocked.

"She had a big fight with Jeff again."

Chris smiled. He shouldn't smile at Trish's pain, but he was happy…just a little.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My stories have a hard time getting reads and reviews. :/ awe, boo!

* * *

**

Trish woke up the next day on Adam and Lita's couch. What a night she had. She shook her head and got up. She had a headache and knew things like this shouldn't be happening a few months from the wedding. She folded the blanket she was using and placed the pillows back in their proper position. She walked to their kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. She knew where everything was in their house, well, almost.

She stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counters, drinking a nice cup of coffee when Adam walked in. He was in his pajamas, which just happen to be only boxers. Trish laughed a little; she didn't expect to see Adam in only boxers! Adam blushed.

"Sorry." Adam said. "I didn't know you would be awake; it's early."

Trish looked over at the clock which read 5:45 A.M. "I have work at seven."

"So do I." Adam smirked, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Thanks for making this." He took a sip.

"It's no problem." She let out a sigh and continued to drink her coffee.

Adam glanced over to see she was still upset. Why wouldn't she be? "Bagel?" Adam asked, grabbing one for himself.

Trish was hesitant to take one, she was cutting down her carbs, but she didn't care right now. "Sure."

Adam smiled and grabbed another, putting cream cheese on both. "Thanks." Trish said, grabbing a plate and heading to the kitchen table. "Lita is still sleeping?"

Adam nodded, taking a bite into his bagel. "She doesn't have work until later." Trish shook her head. There was a bit of silence before Adam needed to ask. "What happened between you and Jeff?"

Trish sighed. She could trust Adam. "I told him that Saturday I'm going to Daisy's wedding and Jeff blew up about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" She finished up her coffee.

"Jeff's a dick. You deserve better."

Trish rolled her eyes. She hated when Adam and Lita said that he was a jerk. He just has his bad moments, like everyone. She got up and placed the dirty dishes in the dish washer. "Well, I'm gonna head back. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime." Adam said, smiling.

* * *

Trish quietly opened the door to her apartment. She looked around to see if Jeff was around. He was sleeping. She tip toed into the room, grabbing her yoga pants and top so she could get ready and head off to work. Once she shut the drawer, Jeff woke up.

"Trish!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Trish stated, walking into the bathroom.

"Wait." Jeff ran up to catch her before she walked in. "Babe, I'm so sorry."

Trish looked up at Jeff into his eyes and then away. She was getting tired of Jeff always apologizing. She didn't respond back.

"Trish. I'm sorry, but you have to understand. It's uncomfortable for me to have my fiancé go out with her ex to a wedding."

"You have to trust me." Trish shut the bathroom door on Jeff and turned the water on. The warm water felt good on her. She was able to relax.

* * *

Adam was all dressed in his suit and tie, about to go off to work. He walked over to Lita, who was still sleeping, and kissed her forehead. He headed off to work.

"Adam!" Chris yelled at his friend, who was working at his desk. Chris and Adam worked at the same place.

"Jeez, Chris. You scared me." Adam placed his pen down. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Chris asked. "Is Trish okay?"

"Well…" Adam paused. "She's getting better."

Chris gave a little smile. "Still madly in love?"

Adam nodded, while Chris frowned. "I should head over to my desk and maybe work. Psh, whatever that is." Chris chuckled.

* * *

Jeff sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. He was so bored. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He yelled, without getting off the couch.

His brother, Matt walked in. "Hey baby bro. I have an hour lunch break and thought maybe you want to come out and eat with me?"

"Meh." Jeff said, still looking for something to watch.

Matt sat down and sighed. "Are you even looking for a job?"

Jeff turned to face Matt. "Yes, dad!"

"Doesn't seem like it. Are you alright?"

"Trish is going to Chris's sister's wedding." He couldn't believe those words came out his mouth. _Chris's sister's?_

"Wow." Matt paused. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah. We got in a huge fight and she didn't even sleep here last night. Ugh, I'm going to take a nap." Jeff shut off the T.V. and headed for his room. Matt shook his head. Was Jeff really ready for marriage?

* * *

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Hey, Chris? It's Trish!"

Chris smiled. He was still at the office, packing all his things up. "Hey, Trish. What's going on?"

"On my way home."

"Wait, you're driving and talking to me? Illegal!"

Trish giggled. Man, did Chris love when she laughed. "No, silly. You're on speaker."

"Oh, good." Chris laughed. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

She laughed again. "No, no, I'm all good. Anyways, I was wondering what I have to wear tomorrow for the wedding? Like is it fancy or casual and where the hell is it?"

"It's pretty fancy, so anything nice you have. I'll pick you up and take you."

"Great, I have the perfect dress. Thanks!"

"I have to get you early though." Chris admitted. "Since I'm the brother of the bride, I have to get there early with her."

"No problem! I just got home, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is." Chris smiled. "Bye."

Adam walked over once he saw Chris hung up. "Trish?"

Chris nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you were smiling…a lot." He laughed.

"I'm picking her up tomorrow." Chris ended his day, yet again with a smile about his ex.

* * *

**The next chapter is the WEDDING. :) Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it is Daisy's (Chris's sister's) wedding! Enjoy and please review. :)

* * *

**

Trish stood in her bedroom, in her pink bathrobe, pondering on what dress to wear. She had placed two options on her bed. One was a long, elegant red dress while the other was a simple blue dress. She decided to go with the red dress. She zipped up the dress and opened up her jewelry box. She grabbed a pearl necklace as Jeff walked in.

"Ready?" He muttered. He was not happy about Trish going, but he trusted her.

Trish looked up and smiled. "Yeah." She tried to put the necklace on, but she had a little difficult. She always had trouble putting necklaces on.

"Here, let me help." Jeff said, walking up and putting the necklace on her.

"Thanks." Trish smiled at Jeff, who wasn't. "What are you going to do today?" She sat at the edge of their bed, putting her heels on.

"Nothing." Trish didn't respond. What was she suppose to say? "So he's picking you up? Lita?"

"Uh, actually Lita has to go to work today, but Chris is picking me up."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh."

Trish stood up and kissed Jeff softly. "Jeff, I love you." She showed him her ring finger. "This means forever." She said as she pointed to her engagement ring. Jeff nodded.

The doorbell rang and it was Chris. He was all dressed up in his black suit and black tie. He got his haircut and was looking good. He was nervous though. He always was now around Trish.

Trish opened the door smiling, while Jeff stood behind her. "Hey, you look amazing." Chris said, leaning in for a hug.

Trish hugged back. "So do you! You look great!" Trish turned to see Jeff, not looking to please. "I'll be back. Have fun!" She shut the door, walking to the car with Chris. He opened the door for her, like a gentleman. "Thanks."

Chris reversed out her drive way, trying to keep calm. "I like the dress." He glanced over at Trish.

She smiled. "I like the tie." He laughed slightly, turning into a familiar street. "Wait, are we going to Lita's house?"

"Yeah. I have to pick her and Adam up."

Trish shook her head. "No, Lita can't go! She got called in to work."

"What? Adam didn't tell me that!" He pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. Out came Adam, with his date for the night, Jay Reso! They hopped into Chris's car.

"Lita couldn't go, so I brought Jay." Adam said, laughing.

"Good replacement, right?" Jay laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Everyone will think you guys are a couple, so whatever." Trish giggled at his joke, causing Chris to laugh.

Adam turned to Jay. "They're just jealous."

* * *

The four blondes walked into the hall where Daisy's wedding was going to take place. They were greeted by Chris's dad. He said hello to Chris, Adam, and Jay before he turned his attention to Trish.

"Trish? Is that you?" Chris's father asked in disbelief.

Trish giggled. "Yup! It's me." She said before hugging him.

He was confused to why Trish was here. Maybe she is back together with Chris? He pulled his son away from the group, into a separate room.

"So?" Chris's father asked him.

"So…what?" Chris was confused.

Chris's father rolled his eyes. "Trish! Are you two dating again? I didn't even know you were speaking with her!"

Chris smiled slightly. "Well…" How was he going to break this to his dad? "She's engaged to Jeff….Hardy." Chris's dad's eyes widened. "Yeah. And uh, I just..I don't know. I should have never broken up with her. She's perfect. I..I still love her." Chris's smiled faded away as reality hit him. Trish was getting married in two months, two months!

Chris walked back to Adam, Jay, and Trish. "Hey guys, do you want to see the beautiful bride?" Chris asked.

Trish turned around and smiled. "Absolutely! I haven't seen little Daisy in such a long time!"

"She's not so little anymore." Jay laughed, giving Adam a high five.

"Ew, gross." Chris said. "That's my sister!"

He led his friends to the room where his sister was getting ready. He knocked on the door, before entering. Daisy acknowledged them to enter. She turned to face the door, seeing Trish.

She squealed before getting up and dragging her dress over to Trish. She hugged her tightly before saying anything. "TRISH! I heard you were coming." She began. "I had to see you to believe it though. I am so glad you're here!"

Trish smiled. She was never really close with Daisy, but she did see her as her little sister, in a way. "I'm glad to be here, Daisy! You are so grown up!"

Chris smiled, without interrupting their conversation. He loved that Trish was close with his baby sister.

"Look at you! You look amazing." Daisy said.

Trish blushed. "No, no. You look absolutely stunning!"

Daisy gave a little twirl so Trish could see her completely. "Thanks." Daisy turned to Adam and Jay. "Where's Lita?"

Jay walked up to Daisy with a smirk. "For tonight, I'm Lita." Everyone laughed.

"Glad you're here, Lita." Daisy said, smiling.

* * *

The wedding was over and the reception was wrapping up. Daisy grabbed her husband's hand as they walked off to their black limo which said "just married!" on the back. Everyone was clapping and cheering for the happy couple. Once they left, everyone gathered up their belongings and were heading home. Lita picked up Adam and Jay, leaving Chris to drop off Trish.

He walked around the hall, looking for her. He found her where the wedding took place. She was quietly standing there, looking at all the decorations. Chris walked up to her with a faint smile. "It's beautiful, right?"

Trish turned around and smiled. "So beautiful! My wedding doesn't look half was good as this!"

Chris was angry inside. Trish just talked about her wedding…with Jeff. He rolled his eyes. "Want to head back now?" Trish nodded her head, grabbing her purse. Chris took a deep breath and extended his hand out to her. Trish bit her lip. She smiled and held hands with Chris to his car. It wasn't a big deal, right? They were only holding hands for a minute or two.

Chris opened the door and shut it for her, again, like a gentleman. The car ride back was mostly talking about Daisy's wedding and her husband. Chris pulled up into her driveway and put the car in park.

Chris turned to Trish as she did the same. "Thanks for the ride." She said. "The wedding was great."

Chris gave a little smile. "Anytime." He stared at Trish's pink lips. They were always so soft and the thing he wanted to do most right now was kiss them.

Trish stared into Chris's blue eyes. She always loved them. She noticed Chris was leaning towards her. She closed her eyes and didn't move. Chris kissed her, passionately.

He leaned in for another before getting rejected. Trish sighed. "Chris."

"What?"

"You know I'm engaged. That shouldn't have happened."

"Engaged to an asshole!" Chris yelled. He couldn't help it! He despised Jeff.

Trish's jaw dropped in disgust. She was so tired of people telling her that Jeff was a jerk. "Screw you, Chris! You don't know him like I do!" Trish violently took her seatbelt off and slammed the door shut.

"Trish! Wait!" Chris yelled for her, but she continued on her way to her apartment. He banged his head on the steering wheel. An almost perfect night ruined!

* * *

**Please review! This isn't getting much, but I really like it.**

**Also, let me know if you are interested in reading a Christian/OC fan fic.**


End file.
